militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
168th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 168th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the Army National Guard. History This number has been used twice, but at different time periods, once by Colorado, and once by Nebraska. During World War II the unit was configured under the 75th Field Artillery Brigade with the following units- * 168th Field Artillery (155mm)(Motorized) Battalion Colorado National Guard * 181st Field Artillery (155mm)(Trk Drawn) Battalion Tennessee National Guard * 191st Field Artillery (155mm)(Trk Drawn) Battalion Tennessee National Guard Lineage Constituted in the Colorado National Guard as the 1st Separate battalion, Field Artillery and organized 30 September 1911 at Denver to consist of batteries A and B. * Reduced 20 October 1914 to Separate Batteries A. and B. Field artillery. Reorganized 5 July 1916 as the 1st Separate Battalion, Field artillery with Batteries A. B. and C. * mustered into Federal service 4 July - 14 August 1916 at Golden for Mexican Border duty. Mustered out of federal service 6 March 1917 at Fort D. A. Russell Wyoming and reverted to state control. Drafted into federal service 5 August 1917 Reorganized and redesignated as the 1st Battalion 148th Field Artillery and assigned to the 41st Infantry Division (United States), 19 September 1917. * Demobilized 29 June 1919 at fort D. A. Russell Reorganized in the Colorado National Guard as the 1st Battalion, 158th Field Artillery and Federally recognized 9 July 1923 with headquarters at Loveland. * Reorganized and redesignated 1 July 1926 as the 168th Field Artillery Battalion (Horse). Redesignated 1 August 1933 as the 1st battalion, 168th Field Artillery. * Inducted into federal Service 24 February 1941 at Denver. Reorganized and redesignated 1 March 1943 as the 168th field Artillery battalion. Inactivated 17 January 1946 at Camp Stoneman, California Reorganized and Federally recognized 6 January 1947 with Headquarters at Denver * Consolidated with the 157th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) 1 February 1959. Nebraska 168th One month after the Colorado unit had been incorporated into the 157th, the unit number was reused by the Nebraska Army National Guard on 1 March 1959. The Nebraska unit retained its Coat of arms, Making the Colorado coat of arms available for reuse as the 168th RTI (Regional Training Institute). Nebraska lineage Organized and federally recognized 4 December 1946 in the Nebraska National Guard as 3rd BN, 134th Infantry, an element of the 34th Infantry Division (United States) with Headquarters at North Platte, Nebraska. Converted and redesigned 1 March 1959 as the 168th Regimental Artillery, consisting of the 1st and 2nd Howitzer Battalions, elements of the 34th Inf. Division. Reorganized 1 April 1963 to consist of the 1st Howitzer Battalion non-divisional, and 2nd Howitzer Battalion, and element of the 67th Infantry Brigade. Reorganized 1 March 1964 to consist of the 1st Howitzer Battalion non-divisional, and 2nd Howitzer Battalion, and element of the 67th Infantry Brigade. Reorganized 1 May 1968 to consist of the lst Battalion, an element of the 67th Infantry Brigade. Reorganized 1 October 1985 to consist of the 1st Battalion, 168th Field Artillery, an element of the 35th Division Artillery, direct support to the 67th Infantry Brigade. Deactivated 4 October 1997 Campaign * Headquarters Baftery and Service Baftery: Aleutian Islands Normandy Northern France Rhineland Ardennes-Alsace Central Europe * Entitled to: Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer Bastone, French Croix de Guerre with Palm, St. Lo * Battery B: Normandy Northern France Rhineland Ardennes-Alsace Central Europe * Entitled to: Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer Bastone, Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer St. Lo. French Croix de Guerre with Palm, St. Lo. Distinctive unit insignia The Insigna is the shield and motto of the coat of Arms. the sample was approved 11 May 1929 Coat of arms Blazon *Shield Gules, on a bend between a scorpion bendways and a sheathed Roman sword, point to base or, five Fleurs-de-lis palways azure. * Crest That for the regiments and separate battalion of the Colorado National Guard; on a wreath of the colors, or and gules, a fasces palways proper, with ribbon of red, white and blue. Symbolism The shield is red for artillery, the bend is taken from the arms of the provinces of Lorraine and champagne and with five fleurs-de-lis denotes the service of the organization in France during WWI The scorpion is for service on the Mexican Border in 1916 while the sheathed Roman sword represents the service of elements of the organization during the war with Spain. Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 168th Field Artillery Battalion on 13 November 1928. It was amended to correct the blazon of the shield on 19 January 1929. It was redesignated for the 168th Field Artillery Regiment on 9 January 1943. The insignia was redesignated for the 168th Field Artillery Battalion on 18 August 1943. It was rescinded/cancelled on 1 September 1961. The insignia was reinstated and redesignated for the 168th Regiment on 24 April 1997. It was amended to correct the blazon of the shield on 17 November 1997. Current units Unit folded into 157th Field Artillery Campaign * World War I ** Champagne-Marne ** Aisne-Marne ** St. Mihiel ** Meuse-Argonne ** Champagne 1918 * World war II ** New Guinea (With Arrowhead) ** Luzon Decorations Philippine Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered 17 OCTOBER 1944 to 4 JULY 1945 See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * U.S. Army Regimental System * Coats of arms of U.S. Air Defense Artillery Regiments References External links * CMH Field Artillery lineages * http://co.ng.mil/arng/units/rti/default.aspx Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Colorado